


不在之人

by tbod



Series: 木叶忍法帖 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 他并不曾梦见过他。或者说，因为他一直在注视着他，梦境也就不再必须了。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: 木叶忍法帖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010568
Kudos: 4





	不在之人

他并不曾梦见过他。或者说，因为他一直在注视着他，梦境也就不再必须了。

*

那天早晨的时候柱间提起了宇智波斑的名字。  
一开始只是寻常不过的公事对话：扉间带来火之国大名的信件，要求木叶派人手去护送火之国出使的使者。名单在他来之前就已经拟定好了，只不过最后要经由火影确认一下。  
柱间没有什么意见。他的伤仍然没有完全复原，但已经恢复到能够在院子中短暂散步的程度了——这样的伤对他而言是十分罕见的，看过他伤势的人都觉得他能活下来已经十分令人惊讶了。幸好一切已经过去，柱间熬过了最危险的时候，剩下的便是慢慢恢复了。这样便是不幸中的万幸了。  
柱间坐在桌前，看完了那份名单，然后说：“也告诉斑了吗？”但下一刻他就反应过来，笑了笑，“不好意思啊。”  
扉间的表情僵硬了一瞬。很快他就点了点头，说了些好好养伤的话便走了。  
柱间一个人留在屋子里。这里本来是他熟悉的所在，每一根梁柱和地板都从他的木遁中生发而出，又在长久的时日之中固定了形象：一道不经意的划痕，一处微小的凹陷，因为长久开合而变得光滑的门框。这些细小的地方都成为一种提醒，提醒着曾经存在的那个人。  
然而斑已经不在这里很久了。  
他必须缓慢地让自己承认，必须看到那个空置，那个再也无人填满的角落，那永恒的不在场者。  
他必须意识到一切已经不再相同。

*

斑总是偏爱阴凉胜过阳光一些。到他家里的时候男人总是坐在不会被太阳射进来的那一侧，所以柱间已经习惯将他的坐垫摆在那个方向——即使斑并不正襟危坐，而是闲闲散散地倚在桌前，偶尔和他交换一些言语。那些或重要或不重要的事情，现在柱间早已忘记了。他所清晰记得的只有斑停留在那里的姿态。  
男人存在于此处。这个事实便是一切。这存在具有如此致密的重量，以至于交谈都会将其冲淡而失去那种鲜明的喜悦。在他自小到大所描摹的所有图景之中，那是不曾更变的一点。  
他和斑。  
他们所建立的村落。  
他们所守护的国家。  
这所有都凝聚眼下的这一刻中：他坐在这里，而斑半卧半躺在他的对面，就着落日的余晖看着手中的卷轴。那些建立到一半的房屋、仍然没有名字的村落、广袤的悬崖和丛林，都存在于这简单的图景那不可视的背面，那围绕着它的暗色花纹，那隐藏在表象之下的意味深长的意义，令这目视的一切成为了全部的象征。他注视着这一切，在内心深处品味到一种深沉的喜悦。   
“柱间，这里……”  
斑抬起头，目光掠过他的脸。  
“你在听吗？”  
他探身过去看着斑手中的卷轴，伸手接过纸张柔软的一端。这一刻他们仿佛无限地贴近了：他能清晰地感觉到斑，感觉到他低垂的眼，紧抿的唇，感觉到背上肌肉短暂的紧绷和随即的放松，连他们中间狭小的缝隙也成为了联系的纽带，令心跳呼唤着心跳，呼吸迎合着呼吸。这一刻柱间忽然意识到一个他本应不知的事实，这事实在长久的岁月中已经和他的心灵融成一体，因为太过密切反而无法成为认知的对象；但在这一刻，鬼使神差一般，那潜而未发的事实如同一道闪电一样，瞬间照彻了所有隐藏在理性藩篱之下的念头。  
原来这一刻早已经埋伏在他的过去，只等着一个决定性的时刻才挺身而出、立在他面前。  
原来这一刻早已注定。  
“……柱间。”  
斑叫着他的名字，戴着手套的手抚上他的脸颊，将他的脸转向自己。  
现在他看着他了。  
“你在想什么？”  
柱间没有办法形诸与口。他仍然沉浸在那发现的震撼之中，而言语一旦说出就将截断着突然而至的狂喜。斑无所逃避地迎接着他的目光，一开始是探询的，然后滑向笃定的一侧。  
“斑。”  
他终于能挤出这短暂的音节来。而斑点了点头。

*

那一刻永恒不变。  
那一刻已经逝去。

这并不矛盾。

*

柱间想他应该已经习惯那空虚。  
即使在狭小的村落之中他们也可以避而不见，或者一个人会踏上旅途，没有寄来信件，也没有约定归来之期。等待是漫长的，但等待不是否定也不是绝望，等待和笃定的希望相连，知道另一个人仍然存在于世界上的某处，知道再见位于未来上某个不定的点。在那么长的时间中他将自己投身于这焦灼的等待，甚至令等待填补了空隙，编织出某个甜美的虚像：关于“有一天”的承诺。  
有一天那只酒杯还会被熟悉的手端起。  
有一天那套碗筷还会被熟悉的人使用。  
有一天那张坐垫上还会出现熟悉的身影。  
有一天。  
即使他熟知斑的性格和决绝，知道男人说出的话从来没有更改过。即使他明白等待延长下去不过落入虚空，那路过的脚步声永远不属于斑,偶尔飘来的声音永远不是熟悉的那一道。最终他只是惯于将等待披在身上，像是在岌岌可危的平衡里加上一点砝码。在炎热的日子里放上一把雪。

*

有时候极熟悉的一切也会背叛人。  
房屋会忽然在视界里陌生起来。忽然发现的店家已经在街上伫立许多年头。日日观看的树木指向一道并不归家的歧途。有时候狗会忽然立起身子，警戒地看向虚无之处发出吠叫，如同察觉到言语将世界切割定义的一瞬。*  
他们没有意识到的是，一旦被命名之后，名字就反过来成为了言说者，而将他们抛入沉默之中。  
木叶之里和火影。  
他们起了这样的名字，将未来和理想都寄托于其中。那时候他们都尚且不知名字一旦离开两个人的对话进入言说的领域，就会成为新的准则和形范，模铸新的意义和魂灵。那时候他不知道他会成为火影，火影会重新定义他：他是千手柱间但也不是，他是一个被人们呼唤的名字，一个影岩上的符号，一顶帽子，一件斗篷。他是希望，是模范，是必须履行的义务，是所有不适当去做的事情。  
他被名字一重一重包裹。与之相反，斑则将名字一件一件地解脱下去。  
不是宇智波的族长也不是木叶的忍者：他离开的时候只带走他最初的名字。  
千手柱间或许可以追上去。而火影不能。  
他意识到这一点的时候已经无法摆脱这名字。

偶尔在注视自己镜像的时候，他会看到斑在名字的背后所投来的目光：冷冽的、漆黑的、难以解读的，从过去的某段记忆中遥遥望过来。那时候他们尚且亲密。是的，他仍然记得那个在河边的夜晚，月色下斑的身体半透明一般，从皮肤下发出苍白的暗光。他紧紧拥住男人，被理性所不能解释的恐慌占据，仿佛若非如此他就将失去他。斑知道他在想什么：他总是知道。然而男人迎向他的目光不带任何宽慰。  
他能感觉到，有什么东西正沉重地盘踞在斑的心头。在平静的每日里男人在和它生死相搏，有时候胜利，有时候败退。然而斑的骄傲令他绝不可能求援。话语只是徒劳地从他们之间流过。  
“不要再想了。”“我什么也没有想。”“就像这样，忘记它吧。”“我没有在想任何事情。”  
越去否定就越是存在。越去遗忘就越被忆起。柱间压下叹息，将男人拉向自己，反复亲吻着他眉间深深的褶皱，直到斑不耐地挪动着身体点燃刚刚沉寂的欲望。  
河水从他们的鬓边流过去，永不停歇地，令他们再也无法踏入那单纯的往昔，那时候他们仍然敢于做梦，敢于勾勒宏大的理想。而现在他们已经实现理想，理想却从他们的指间流逝下去。

“从此以后万事大吉。”*  
故事的结尾。无法达到的完美的静止。

因为他们都活着。

*

慢慢地，他开始提起斑。  
他已经很久没有这样呼唤过他了。并不是基于不要提起叛忍的责任感，而是为了不提醒自己等待的长度。但现在这一切总之无关紧要。等待的虚像已经散去，那空缺开始明晃晃地昭示自己的存在，寻求言语的某种填充。  
“不问问斑吗？”  
“这件事斑会感兴趣的。”  
“这橘子很好，拿一些给斑吧。”  
诸如此类的话语不经意间脱口而出，引起一阵无声的尴尬。人们望过来的目光带着些许的怜悯，所有人都知道他们曾经多么亲密。柱间于是抱歉地笑一笑。然后他会讲起他们之前的事情，那些在木叶尚不是木叶之时的事情，孩童之时的天真，多年的争战，最终的和解。在结盟仪式上他们曾经向着神明宣誓，交换杯子，饮下澄澈的酒液，那本应是两人之间再无隔阂的确证。  
“这一切现在已经没有意义了。”扉间说，“我知道你不能忘怀，大哥，但是……”  
话语的后半段终于悬置在那里。扉间避开他的视线。  
“这里曾经是斑和我的村子。”  
柱间说。他的神情竟有些像宇智波斑那般，冰冷而不可捉摸。  
“……现在不再是了。”  
“村子里一切都很好。”扉间试图证明什么，但他知道柱间的意思。可他不能任由千手柱间这样下去。木叶仍然需要他，甚至这个刚刚平定战乱的世界也同样地需要忍者之神的声名和力量。他知道大哥同样知道这些。“我们都在等你。”  
柱间微微转过目光。在阴影里坐着他所等待的那个人，男人抬起眼睛迎上他的凝视，嘲笑地勾起嘴角。

“我会好起来的。”  
他在说出这句话的时候就知道这是一个谎言。

*

“你看不见在那之后的道路。”  
斑这样说着转身离去了。那一刻的斑非常单纯：他像孩子一样充满雄心壮志，追逐着战斗，他的背影像是刃锋直直逼向柱间。他丢下这句话像丢下一个谜题，任由柱间反复思索。  
他看不见，也想象不出。  
他要到很久很久之后，在死后所获得的第二次生命里才会知道斑在追逐什么。到那个时候他才终于明白究竟是什么沉重地攀附在斑的身上，令男人的眼睛始终投向黑暗的深处，力图在超越现实的意义上寻求终极解答。  
很久以后的柱间会想，如果斑告诉了他所有关于无限月读的事情——如果那不是一个虚伪的幻境的话，他会做出何种决定。在那过分辉煌以至于虚伪不实的理想面前，他会一口否定吗？他会反对那可能的过分牺牲吗？他会告诉斑这梦境注定无法胜过真实吗？还是他会拒绝斑去独自看守那无垠的梦境成为理想的牲祭呢？他想象过各种可能，却唯独不存在一种解答：他会站到斑的身边。  
这或许是斑始终没有对他多讲一个字的缘故。  
他可以想象到男人是怎样轻蔑地截断所有言语的通路，嘲笑着斩断所有理解的可能，抛却所有现世珍重的价值，仅只抱持着纯粹的战意而走上与世界为敌的道路。  
那是一种骄傲而疯狂的选择。却也是同等绝望的选择。

然而在斑用以包裹自己的绝望和拒斥之间，他只留下了那一个空隙。  
那允许柱间的长刀从后刺入他胸口的空隙。

*

直到斑死去之前，柱间从未意识到，丧失会如此深刻地改变一个人。  
一个人死去——那不仅仅是一种单纯的、实体上的消失，而会在某个不可视之处留下可怖的空洞，令本该存在于彼处的全部事物皆尽被侵蚀下去。那过程无声无息，不可察觉，等到他发觉的时候，无从遏制的空虚已经取代了他的实存，余下的不过是为人所需的“千手柱间”这一外壳。  
即使他确实是康复了。木叶之中谁也没有怀疑他们的火影大人已经从那严重的伤势中恢复。叛村的人已经死了，村子已经从破坏中回复，那么一切便到此为止，就连宇智波们也不会去过深地探究前任族长的行动背后的意义。不说是好的。人们在街上看到火影大人的时候恭敬地鞠躬行礼，孩子们将采来的花朵送到他的手里，村子有序运转，一切毫无瑕疵——没有一处破坏的痕迹，没有一声议论，也没有一道仇恨的眼神来证实那个人的存在。这是他们曾经的理想落在这世界上生长壮大的样子，本该是让他欣慰的景象，却决定性地缺少了什么。他微笑地站在木叶的街道上，听见一个声音在遥远的雨幕中嘶喊着。  
……我要将我们的……不，将我的村子保护好……*  
他短暂地闭了一下眼睛。再睁开的时候，他看见斑站在了街道的另一头。  
男人的神情如同怜悯。

在普遍的遗忘中，只剩下了他一个人持续地回忆着。就像是被什么所吸引着，他在现实的间隙之中无止尽地趋近那个空缺，就像飞蛾扑向火焰，石子沉重地落入水底。任由那空缺蚕食着他的记忆，余下一个又一个转瞬即逝的幻象。  
那并不令他感到悲伤。怀恋的心情如同水中的涟漪，只轻轻一泛就消失了。剩下的只有光辉的回忆，那一切尚未开始的时刻，那个梦想仍然闪亮的时刻，就仿佛任何话语、任何事物都在将他带回那个原点，那时候他们的理想仍是一个，道路仍是一条。  
在那些纷繁的日常中。  
在他们的亲密和冷淡之间。  
在木叶，火影，族人，仇恨，丧失，战争——这所有的一切中间。  
他们究竟是从什么时候分道扬镳的呢。  
他思索着，意识到这问题永远没有答案，因为能给他答案的那个人已经再也不会回答了。答案的空缺反而令他们的分歧披上了一层无从解释的悲剧色彩：不知原因，无从挽救，犹如他们的厮杀早在他们相识之前就已经注定，而所有的努力不过将是将他们推向最终的结局。  
这不是柱间会承认——所能屈服于的念头。  
只是偶尔，在身体不可逆转的衰弱之中，他会感觉到在冥冥之中有什么在注视着他。  
你在等吗？  
他无声地问着，然后看见静坐于屋子一角的男人嗤笑了一声。  
啊啊。  
这也并不是斑会承认——所会做出的事情。

*

扉间是在终结之谷找到柱间的。  
他叹了一口气，发出了讯号之后才转向自己的兄长。男人看起来安好如昨，只有扉间知道他正在缓慢而确实地朝向另一个世界走去。  
“你不应该一声不吭就来到这么远的地方。”  
他在他身边坐下，尽量不让自己的发言看起来那么像是训斥。  
“抱歉。只是走着走着……不自觉就。”  
柱间说。他没有力气再去瀑布的顶上了，因此只是坐在谷底看着河水从一度被截断的河床上流下。这被强力破坏的地貌上似乎还残留着某种不安的氛围，并没有一只鸟一只动物敢于来到瀑布边。水声令四周显得更为寂静了。  
“村民们会不安的。……尤其是这个地方。”扉间说。他眉头的皱痕似乎已经良久没有松开过。  
“遗忘真的好吗，扉间？”柱间摇了摇头，“过不了几个世代，人们会忘记我们的名字，忘记宇智波和千手的争端，忘记斑……但是就像这山谷一样，发生过的事情是不会轻易地消失的，那些暂时掩盖在水面下的东西早晚有一天会重新浮现。”  
扉间眯细了眼睛。  
“别忘记这些。就像别忘记木叶是怎样建立起来的一样，也别忘记我们是怎样争斗的，别忘记我做过什么样的错事。”柱间低声说，“现在我只能拜托你了，扉间。”  
“那不是大哥的错……”  
扉间还在说着什么，但柱间并没有在听。在河对岸的少年感到无聊似的站了起来。他穿着黑色的长袍，一头短发刺猬似地乱翘着。  
等等。  
他低声说着，那言语还未形成便消散了。  
对面的少年回过头。他从遥远的过去向柱间投来一瞥，然后咧开嘴笑了起来。  
下一刻，他就像从来不存在过那样消失了。  
“大哥？”  
柱间注视着空无所有的河岸。  
他知道那里一开始就从未存在过任何东西。  
“我们回去吧。”  
他说着站起身来，听着那场没有停过的雨，朝向他们的往昔走去。那不在之人的虚无如此沉重地压在他的心上，再也没有等待可以用来欺瞒，再也没有记忆可以用来饲食。但是他含着微笑将这空虚怀抱在自己的躯壳之中。因为要走的路已经不多了。

Ende.


End file.
